


The Great Memorable Halloween Prank War

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Series: AoS Promptober 2019 [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Prank War, Pranks, Promptober, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Fitz and Jemma start a Prank War. But they soon realize that they aren't prepared for Bobbi and Hunter's pay back ... (Written for Promptober Day 7: Playing Pranks)





	The Great Memorable Halloween Prank War

The great memorable Halloween prank war has unsurprisingly been started by FitzSimmons.

It started quite innocent, with a few little and funny pranks. Bobbi found the whole bathroom filled with orange and black pumpkin balloons. Hunter is sprayed with water because someone (Bobbi knows exactly who …) manipulated the tap in the bathroom.

Fitz and Jemma walk through the house with huge excited grins, without doubt planning more surprises.

Bobbi sometimes can’t decide whether to be amused or annoyed, but it’s kind of cute and her science nerds have fun. So she’s alright with playing along for now.

But soon, the whole thing kind of escalates. 

One morning, Bobbi discovers a big black fake spider on her yellow pillow. Her only reaction is an exaggerated sigh and she’s sure, someone is quite disappointed now. Bobbi isn’t scared of spiders at all. Also, it’s pretty obvious it’s only fake.

Bobbi knows Hunter is a much easier victim for FitzSimmons. So, she isn’t exactly surprised, when they start to focus more on him.

In the late evening, when Hunter opens his drawer, he instantly stumbles backwards with a breathless gasp. A pale gummy skeleton grins at him from the dark inside. “Bloody hell!” Hunter groans, wiping his forehead.

Bobbi thinks she can hear Fitz and Jemma giggling somewhere.

Hunter looks at her and frowns. “Bob. Don’t you think it’s time for some god old payback?”

Bobbi nods. “I think, you’re right, Lance. It’s definitely time … They had it coming.”

She loves her two science nerds to the moon. But if they want war, they shall get one.

* * *

When FitzSimmons are busy in the lab, Hunter and Bobbi secretly plan their revenge. They agree that each of them will focus on one science nerd. Hunter chooses Jemma. So Bobbi thinks of how to make Fitz crazy. Which she considers much easier, honestly.

She starts with where Fitz is most vulnerable: Food.

Soon, the house is filled with groans and muffled “Bloody hells”, as Fitz bites into raisin cookies instead of chocolate ones (he despises raisins), tries to cut into a fake piece of cake or finds out the yummy sprinkles on top of a doughnut are chilli flakes.

Bobbi can’t help but feeling sympathy whenever a prank works on him (they all do …), but it’s fun anyway.

However, she hasn’t really anticipated, how serious this whole prank war thing would become …

Jemma doesn’t always walk into Hunter’s traps, but when she does, the paybacks are merciless.

Before long, the house is one big trap. No one is safe.

The war doesn’t end with a spectacular final battle. It ends with each of them sneaking around the house carefully, always in fear of an attack. The mood is tense.

“This isn’t fun anymore,” Fitz eventually sighs, after he discovered the sugar shaker is now filled with salt and he isn’t even sure, it wasn’t Jemma or himself who did this. A prank war with four people in one house is quite … stressful, he thinks.

“Really?!” Hunter asks drily, pulling another incredibly long and glibbery fake snake out of his bag. “You and Jemma started this prank nonsense, now _you_ are complaining?”

They hear a squeal in the distance that sounds like Jemma, and Bobbi comes into the room, looking both satisfied and annoyed. “I think she walked into the toothpaste trap I set up for you, Fitz,” she sighs.

No one cheers or chuckles. Hunter just rolls his eyes. 

Fitz clears his throat. “What do you two think about a truce?” He carefully asks.

Bobbi crosses her arms and glares at him. “I don’t know. Hunter?”

Hunter shakes his head. “Honestly? I don’t feel like giving up now. We’re winning, aren’t we, Bob?”

“Please,” Fitz almost but whines. “I don’t want to bite into another raisin cookie that was supposed to be chocolate chips!”

Bobbi’s lips twitch. But she tries very hard to remain serious. “It works every time though … It’s almost like geniuses never learn.”

Jemma peaks into the room, raising a hand which is covered in toothpaste. “Oh, come on guys! That’s not even funny, this is childish!”

Bobbi raises her eyebrows. She’s the one to speak …

Fitz sighs in defeat. “Okay. We’re sorry,” he says, ignoring Jemma’s quiet “We are?” and raises both hands in a defensive gesture. “We’re giving up. Do you accept our apology? Can we all move on now?”

Bobbi cocks her head. “I’m considering it. But only if it involves kissing. And if Hunter and I get to decide what we’re doing for at least a week.”

Hunter grins. “I second this.”

Fitz and Jemma look at each other silently for a moment and Bobbi sees them communicating with their eyes, which is always a precious sigh that makes her feel warm. They finally nod and simultaneously sigh. Jemma walks over to Bobbi and kisses her. Oh. Bobbi closes her eyes and every hint of amused anger is almost immediately gone. It seems awfully long since they have kissed the last time.

She hears Hunter making a little noise and when she opens her eyes, the boys are kissing beside them. While she’s watching, it gets more passionate, Hunter’s hands gripping Fitz’s arse and Fitz groaning into Hunter’s mouth.

This is definitely going somewhere else, somewhere Bobbi likes.

Jemma looks at her, one eyebrow raised. “And what is it, that you want to do now that you are officially in charge?” She asks.

Bobbi smirks. “Right now? I want you to get naked. And on the bed.”

She watches as Jemma hurries to comply, her clothes landing on the floor in a crumpled heap.

“You too,” Hunter tells Fitz slightly breathless.

When they’re finally all on the bed – Jemma throwing the fake gummy spider that still sat on the pillow on the floor – Bobbi forgets every dumb prank. She’s just glad to be with everyone she loves, to be able to touch and be touched, to give pleasure and receive it in return. Everything is a lovely blur around her, that soon forms into a more coordinated constellation. Jemma kisses her and moves down, down, down – until she’s laying on her stomach between Bobbi’s legs, licking her clit expectedly. Bobbi moans and runs a hand through Jemma’s lovely-soft hair, watching with heavy eyes, as her boys kiss beside her, Hunter reaching out to lay one of his warm hands on Bobbi’s quivering thigh, while the other one is busy stroking both his and Fitz’s cock.

Bobbi smiles and takes Hunter’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

Everything’s how it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr: [ready-to-kick-some-ass](https://ready-to-kick-some-ass.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
